Time
by blurbkhjdk
Summary: Slight AU.Can their relationtion stand through the disntance of time. ShikaIno
1. Day 1

Day 1

I relaxed on top of my bed getting ready to relax until I hear something knock against my window and I walked over to see Shikamaru outside. I opened it for him. "What are you doing here? It's late." I said to him when he got inside.

"I came to say goodbye." He told me.

"Goodbye? What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I have a mission. But it's not like most of the missions it's very different."

"When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow, even though right now is technically today." He said.

"Well did you tell Choji yet?"

"No not yet. Well I came to you first because they said I could only pick one person to know anything about this mission I'm going on and I picked you." I was shocked I would think he would have picked Choji over me any day. "Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah; why did you pick me?"

"I knew I wouldn't be back for a while and your house was the way home, so instead of waking up in the morning and coming back here, so I wanted to make sure I said goodbye now."

"I still don't get why you picked me."

"Also because I wanted to do this." He said grabbing me by my shoulder and pulled me into a kiss. My heat jumped and went racing when he did; I adjusted to the kiss and shut my eyes. I leaned into the kiss more and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away. "Do you get it now?" He said with a grin on his face. I nodded yes. "Well I'll let you pick. Where do you want start with the explanations?"

We moved to the bed where he lied next to me. "What is your mission about?"

"Well they're working on a way to travel time and I'm the most qualified to handle this." He told me. He put his hand on my face. "So I may be asking a lot from you right now but I want you to wait for me. If it's troublesome for you and I understand if you tell me you can't do that."

"Shikamar-"

"Ino, just let me finish before you say anything. I want you to know that I'm always going to try and comeback to you and that I unconditionally love you."

"Shikamaru."

"You know you extremely irresistible when you're blushing."

"Shut up your embarrassing me."

"Oh but if I did that you would stop blushing." He leaned over me.

"I would leave if I were you. My dad could come in and check on me any second." I told him.

"Are you saying that because you know you can't control yourself with me on your bed?"

"Oh please if I wanted to do that you would know. You're smart you know who would be portrayed as the one without self-control. Let's see I'm my dad's innocent daughter and you're a boy leaning over me on my bed at night. You're case doesn't sound that strong."

"Your dad knows you, he knows you're a lot of things but innocent isn't one of them." I pushed him away, he moved back down to the opposite side of the bed.

"So are you going to leave now?" I asked. He looked over at me and shrugged.

"Do you want me to leave?" I shook my head to say no.

"Only if you have to leave."

"No not yet. You never answered my question." He looked away.

"Well I was but then you distracted me and started talking about how sexy I am." He looked at me. "Are you nervous? Wow you're nervous that I would say no and reject you."

"Don't put you self on a high hoarse Ino."

"I'll wait. How long will you be gone?"

"For about two months."

"Then that's the last one?"

"I don't think so." I looked away. "Come on Ino, when I come back I'm going straight to you."

"I know, well I'll probably be here when you comeback. Unless a mission comes along I'll be at home or around town waiting for my boyfriend Shikamaru. You are my boyfriend?'

"If that's what you want to call me." He said. "You know what boyfriends get to do with their girlfriends?" He said with a smug grin.

"No Shikamaru. What do they do?" I lied acting like it wasn't obvious enough what he was talking about.

"They have their own special fun."

"What do they do that makes it so special?"

"I could probably show it to you better than I can tell you."

"Oh really," He leaned over me again. "I already told you my dad is in the other room."

"I was just going to give you a kiss. What kind of dirty mind do you have?"

"Like I'm really supposed to believe that." I said. He looked over at the clock and he looked annoyed.

"I would love to stay but I think my time is up." He kissed me on my forehead and went to the window where he entered from. He turned back to look at me before he was about to leave. "You know I love you right?" He said.

"I know. Shikamaru you know I love right?" He genuinely smiled this time.

"Yeah I do." He said leaving me for the next two months.

**A/N: Sorry for the short first chapter, please tell me if you would like me to continue it because I don't want to put out a story nobody likes or isn't interested to see how it turns out. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous story and put on your favorites list. Please review.**


	2. Day 63

Day 63

I skimmed at the magazine in front of me trying to ignore Sakura intense glaring at me. I heard a sigh come from her and I just flipped to the next page. She started tapping on the counter. "I'm working I don't have time to talk." I told her. Then I turned another page.

"But no one is here and you're not even reading that magazine,"

I rolled my eyes and I finally looked at her green eyes. "Fine you win. So what is it? What do you need to tell me so badly?" I said giving in to her.

"Nothing, just checking up on my best friend Ino." She said batting her eye lashes.

"You want something. I can tell."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why is there something wrong with me I don't know about?"

"No." She answered. "Don't you think it's weird that no one has any clue about Shikamaru's mission?"

"When did you start to care about Shikamaru's missions?"

"Shikamaru and I are sort of friends." She said unsure. "Choji and his family know nothing about it you would think he would have told them."

"Did you come her to get gossip to see if I knew about the mission?"

"Never, I'm just worried. Aren't you worried he could be in danger?"

"No."

"Why not don't you care about him?"

"I believe in him, it's Shikamaru Sakura he's a smart guy I know he can take care of himself. Why would he tell me anything anyway Shikamaru and Choji are like conjoined twins they know everything about each other."

"Don't play stupid Ino; it's completely obvious that he's interested in a non-friend like way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he wants you to see him in romantic way."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You never noticed how he stares at you; he has this special look he only reserves for you. I don't even know to describe it but you can see how much he cares."

"That's very poetic Sakura." I complimented. "Sorry to disappoint you. But he never told me anything about this mission he's on." I said lying to he about the second part to keep my promise to Shikamaru. Sakura looked a little disappointed and unsure to whether she believes me or not. She stared at me again to see if I would break down and tell her everything she thinks I could know. When I didn't respond her shoulders slouched and she sighed again realizing that finding out the big secret to what Shikamaru could possibly be doing is a lost cause.

"I guess we'll never know."

"I guess." I responded.

"I have to go I have a meeting with Tsunade." She said.

"Sure you do your just bored with me now because I didn't know what Shikamaru is up to."

"No I have to seriously go."

"Well maybe you can interrogate her like you interrogated her."

"I already did she's not giving in."

"Well good luck with that." She waved goodbye and left the store. Choji walked into the store soon after.

"So I see Sakura finally made it to you for her quest to find out what Shikamaru." He said.

"Yeah she's persistent. I was shocked that he didn't tell you anything."

"Me too all he said he was that it's classified." He told. "Ino you might be able to fool Sakura but you can't fool me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can tell that you more than I know." He said.

"How can you tell?"

"I know that you and Shikamaru have a relationship that not even I understand yet. I know he would pick you over me in this department." He said solemnly. "Don't look so surprised I'm able to notice the things that go on around me. You probably get to see a side of Shikamaru I'll never but I've probably seen a side you'll never see too." I couldn't really find a response for what he said. "Don't worry Ino. I'm not going to force you to tell me what you know about Shikamaru's mission. I don't really care about the details. Shikamaru said he'll be back and I just have to believe him."

"You know Shikamaru doesn't deserve a best friend as good as you." He laughed.

"Yeah that's true. Shikamaru doesn't deserve a girl as beautiful as you to be in love with him."

"Shut up." I said hitting his arm. I just realized me and Shikamaru never said that we're in love with each other. I never really thought about that before all I know is that we're kind of together.

"Admit it Ino you love Shikamaru."

"Shut up Choji."

"You don't have to say it I can tell with that blush on your face."

"I'm at work Choji I don't need you're distractions."

"I thought your shift ended an hour ago."

"What time is it?"

"It's about to be six."

"Oh I forget this closes at 5 today makes sense why there weren't any customers. Hey I have to get some things from the store. You want to go with me?" I asked walking to the front looking for the key to lock it up.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." I put my apron back and double check if everything was locked and we started to walk to the store. Choji suddenly turned in my direction. A huge smile grew on his.

"Is everything ok?"

"Shikamaru!" Is all he said running past me. I quickly looked behind me to see if it was really Shikamaru. I only saw quick glance but Choji blocked it before I got a good look.

"You didn't have to hug me so tightly. You do remember how strong you are?" I heard Shikamaru's voice say from behind. I walked passed Choji and saw Shikamaru standing there with his hand in his pockets. I felt a smile on my face instantly. He looked over at me and my heart immediately went racing. "Hey Ino." He said walking over to me.

"I think Shikamaru can take you to the store I'm going to go home now." He said finding an excuse to leave us alone.

"Hey Shikamaru." I said. "I'm going to the store it will only take a second." I said. I started walking to the store. I heard his footsteps following me.

"Is everything ok Ino."

"Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were acting a little distant."

"I just want to make sure we're in private before we talk. Sakura is on the hunt to figure out what you've been up to."

"I should be really worried."

"You should she's a sneaky one."

"How was it?"

"It was kind of surreal. You know trying to not be seen or known at all but observing the events is indescribable."

"Well maybe you could find the words later. It was kind of weird not having around."

"I go on missions all the time."

"Yeah but most of them are short, I don't even notice your gone."

"Well if that's your way of saying you missed me I'm honored that you would miss me." I rolled my eyes. I felt his hand grab mine.

"Wow I never expected that from you Shikamaru."

"Well isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to."

"I never knew you were a romantic."

"I'm not. I'm just playing along until I get to do this." He said kissing me. I pulled away.

"Is that all you want from me?"

"No but is one of things I like to do with you."

We were lying down on the field where we used to train. I grabbed his hand.

"What time period did you go to."

"I got to see our parents at our age."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was very weird. Seeing my mom not nagging and young was very hard for me to accept."

"Your mom is not as bad as you say she is."

"You only say that because you two are practically best friends."

"So are you leaving again?" I asked him. He nodded yes. "When and for how long?" I asked.

"Ino," He said looking at me seriously.

"Don't Ino me. Ino is not an answer. Just be honest with me if we're going to be together you have to tell me what's going on."

"You promise not to get mad."

"Yeah I promise." He looked unsure.

"I'm only here for the rest of the week."

"Oh." I said trying to sound calm. "So how long will you be gone this time?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you and I can tell right now you're trying your best not to be mad. If I tell you're going to explode."

"I'm not going to just tell me."

"It's longer this time. I'll be gone for five months." I took a deep breath trying to remain calm.

"Why are you always gone for so long?"

"There are events that have to be clearly recorded and things happen over long periods of time I have to make sure they happen the way you're supposed to."

"I still don't like it. You're lucky that I-." I stopped myself noticing that I was about to say that I love him. I do love Shikamaru and I think he loves me back. We never were the kind of friends who said they love each other. "You're lucky that I like you so much." He looked a little disappointed. He just sighed and looked at the clouds. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to troublesome. I was just hoping you were going to say something else."

"Say something like what?" I asked feeling nervous about his reply. He looked at me and grinned.

"Say something that I thought you would be confident enough to say. I have a feeling that you would want me to say it first, but you always surprise me by your actions. That's probably because you're the only troublesome person I can't fully figure out." He told me. "You know that I you right."

"I assumed but it's still nice to hear." I said.

"I assume you love me back."

"I do. I love you and I'll probably still love you when you comeback."

"I saw my father before I found you and Choji and he told me that I'm way too lucky to have a girl as beautiful as you to wait for me that long. I agree I am too lucky."

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I love all input. If you guys want a chapter from Shikamaru's POV please let me know in the review section.**


	3. Day 269

**Day 269**

I walked down the hallway to the new apartment I recently moved into. I grabbed my keys from my bag and I looked up, I hesitated when I saw a figure that looked like Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" I asked. He turned to look at me. He resembled Shikamaru but something seemed off, for some reason he seemed older.

"Hi Ino." He said smiling.

I walked up to him crossing my arms still not sure what to do. "You seem different. Are you really Shikamaru?"

"Yeah I am. If you let me inside before anyone can see me I could explain everything to you." He said. I'm going to have to trust this Shikamaru and let him inside. I unlocked the door and opened it letting him in first. I walked in after him and locked the door. He sat on the couch and looked over at me. "Are you not happy to see me? I'm not going to hurt so you could over a little closer and leave the spot near the door alone." He said. I walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see. How did you know I moved here?"

"You seemed to have noticed already. I'm Shikamaru but not from this time but a couple years from the future." I sighed finally relaxing.

"Oh that makes sense. Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you." He said looking at me seriously. "I need you to give present me or past me some more time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm from the future Ino I know what you're planning to do." I looked feeling to guilty to look at him. I finally got the courage to look at him.

"Look it's not like your giving me to stay in this relationship. It's been over half a year and I've only seen you once since this thing has started and only for a couple of days." I felt myself getting upset. "And you can't do this to me. It's not fair; you can't just come from the future and expect to change things. I'm trying to hold on to this but it's hard to hold on to something that's not even there. It's not even that I don't love because I love you so much you don't even understand. I just feel like I'm the only one who has to hold on while you could go off and expect me to hold for forever. I'm only one person I can't do that." I felt tears stream down my face. I rubbed them off with my arm and I felt his hand grab my hand.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He looked a little hurt by the situation but he was sincere about the apology. I put my head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see me crying. He moved his hand from mine and started rubbing my back. After I got it out of my system I looked up at him. I still had the same heart race as I did months ago from when we first kissed. I leaned in closer to his face.

"Are we together in the future?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when I broke up with you. I hope you don't think I'm selfish for the decision I made."

"So are you saying you're going to break up with younger me?" He asked.

"It's not that simple Shikamaru, how do you know if I stay with you right now that we still will break up in the future?"

"Because the me from the future, told me to go back to this moment, and convince you not to break up with me." He explained slowly.

"I'm not even going to question this right now. It wasn't easy deciding to break up with you. I want to this work I do but, I never felt more alone than I do now and it shouldn't feel this way I know it shouldn't."

"Well it isn't that easy on my side. To know that I can't be there if you needed me the most was impossible. That every time I left that I would hurt you even though you would never tell me I was because you don't want me to worry. I never got to tell you why I love you. I would still like to tell you, only if that's ok with you though."

"You can tell me."

"You were kind of like the sunshine in my life. You have this glow about you that reminds me how good life can be sometimes. I wouldn't even have been considered for this mission if it weren't for you nagging me to do the right thing. You give me hope even when I don't deserve it. In the present I live in you still are there for me when I needed you the most." He said.

"Thank you for telling me. But maybe I should tell this present you why I love you it would be unfair to you. I guess." He laughed. I couldn't resist the urge to smile when he laughed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You know how hard it is to get a laugh out of you. Don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about." I said poking him in the chest. "I missed it." I said and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away realizing what I was doing. "I'm sorry. I can't believe it I'm an official cheater. I cheated on you with you. I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Ino its ok it's technically not cheating since you did kiss a version of your boyfriend." He said trying to calm me down.

"Don't try to make me feel better I'm with present you and I kissed this you not my present you. I'm a horrible pers-" He kissed me this time and pulled away.

"Now if this present me ever finds out you can blame me." He got up. "I have to go back to my time before anyone realizes I'm gone. Can I trust you to stay with me for a little bit longer?"

"Yeah you can. I'll see you in the future."

"You will." He said grinning and turned his back to me than left my apartment.


	4. Day 275

**Day 275 **

I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it to see Shikamaru stand outside my door with his hands in his pockets. He looks younger than the last Shikamaru I saw and he looks the same way he did before he left five months ago. He looked confused. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm probably just in shock." I said.

"I would have been here earlier if I didn't run into Choji but at least he told me that you moved here."

"It's ok, I should of made you found out when you came back here." I let him inside and shut the door. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"There's the Ino I know and love." I let him go. I'm actually so happy he's back I almost forgot how happy I feel when he's around. "So now you can't use that excuse of my dad barging in at any moment."

"I could. He finds a way of sneaking his way in here." I said.

"Oh I actually have something I want to give you." he said pulling some box out of his pocket.

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Oh good so that means I can go get my money back and return it."

"No I still want it I'm just saying you didn't have to." He smiled at that comment. He handed me the box. I opened it to see a silver charm bracelet. "It's beautiful."

"That's nice to hear."

"Why are you giving me this? I mean my birthday is not until another two months." I processed what I said in my head and it seemed so clear why he bought me this. "Don't tell me you're not going to be there. You just came back and you're already leaving."

"I'm going to be here for three weeks this time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't mean to do this on purpose."

"Well what if I said I don't want you to go anymore. You wouldn't try to stop these missions from happening."

"I can't turn these down Ino there important."

"More important than me?" I asked knowing that it was wrong to even bring that up.

"Ino you know it's not fair of you to ask me that."

"Well you know what, it's not fair of you to show up for a couple days and leave me for months at a time."

"Let's not talk about this anymore, there is no point I can't change anything."

"What am I supposed to do ignore it and act like it's not a problem?"

He looked away from me. "I'm going to go for a walk." He turned away and headed from the door.

"You can't walk away from me." I said. "We're going to talk about this whether you like it or not." He ignored me and put his hand to the door knob. "I cheated on you!" I yelled desperately trying to get his attention. I saw his hand freeze and his body stiffen. He turned around slowly.

"What did you say?" He asked sounding unsure if he heard me correctly.

"I said I cheated on you." I saw hurt in his eyes.

"With who?" He asked his voice cracking a little trying to hold back from sounding hurt.

"With you."

"You're not funny Ino." He said agitated.

"I'm not joking. The future you came to see me. I was lonely and he was there to comfort me. I'm sorry."

"How could you do that?" He asked getting mad at me.

"It's technically you so I don't get why you're getting mad. Also if you were paying attention I was lonely and he was mature enough to listen and not get mad when I bring up this stupid mission."

"It's not who I am now and if Choji would have comforted you that day would you have kissed him."

"No because I don't love Choji the way I love you. Don't bring Choji into this, this about you and me. Also if it weren't for the future you coming back I would have broken up with you by now."

"Well you can get what you wanted because we're over." He told. When he said that, it was like someone had a hammer than hit my heart and shattered it to thousands of pieces. I ran up to him before he got the chance to leave.

"So you're breaking up with me over one little kiss."

"You were right Ino we're hardly ever together in the first place maybe its best if were not together at all."

"So you're giving up on us. Look I'm sorry about the kiss it was a stupid mistake and I don't want to be with anyone else just you I want to be with you from the present." I confessed.

"I'm sorry for everything Ino." He apologized and kissed my forehead. He left closing the door softly and without saying goodbye.

**A/N Sorry for not updating I just got super busy all the sudden. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope people could review this chapter. Warning the next chapter might cause a rating change.**


	5. Days 278 and 464

Day 278

I opened the door after I heard someone knocking on it. I opened it to see Choji standing outside the door. He squinted his eyes and then he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, hi Choji." I said trying to sound as happy as I could.

"Ino is that you?" Choji asked.

"Of course it is who else would it be."

"I've never seen you in such a mess."

"I was doing some spring cleaning." I lied.

"It's near the end of summer."

"It's never too late to clean."

"I saw Shikamaru." He said.

"Oh you did. I need you to give him something for me." I walked into my living room and grabbed the bracelet he gave me. I stormed back to Choji and handed him the bracelet. He just looked at it. "I need you to give this back to Shikamaru the next time you see him. No message just give it back to him I don't want it anymore." I told trying to stay calm and unemotional.

He seemed unsure but he grabbed it anyway. "Ino you don't have to pretend with me." He said.

"Pretend what?"

"Shikamaru was vague but I guess something bad happened between you two."

"Thanks for coming to see me. I don't want you to bring up Shikamaru anymore." I pleaded with him.

"Ok. You know I'm your friend so you can tell me anything you want."

"Thanks Choji I just don't want to talk about it right now. You're a good friend probably the best one I'll ever get. I just need to be alone right now."

"Ino is being overly sweet I'm worried." I rolled my eyes at that comment and genuine smile grew on my face.

"I can be nice."

"There is the Ino I know so well. I'll be back Ino, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Bye Choji." He said before he walked away.

Day 464

I locked up the shop and started to walk home. Everything seems to have gone back to normal these past six months. I haven't seen Shikamaru in six months and he hasn't bothered to visit me since then. I can't believe he wouldn't want to patch things up with me. It's very unlike Shikamaru to avoid me, he would find things for more troublesome to leave things the way we left it. Well that's not true exactly, I'm still unclear whether Choji never gave it back to Shikamaru and decided to give it back to me on Christmas Eve or If Choji gave it back to Shikamaru, but on Christmas Eve he dropped off the charm bracelet he gave me. I was asleep at the time he dropped it off but it's the thought that counts.

"Ino." I heard a female voice call me breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Yoshina standing there.

"Oh, hi Yoshina."

"I haven't seen you in a while. How would you like to come to dinner? Shikaku wouldn't mind."

"Oh I don't know it's very last minute."

"You're going Ino."

"Ok." I said afraid to say no to her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to her home. I walked inside and sat at the table. Shikaku sat across from me.

"It's the always lovely Ino." Shikaku said.

"Hi Shikaku." I said smiling. I heard heavy footsteps walk across the hallway.

"Look who decides show up." Shikaku commented. I looked to Shikamaru standing at the door way.

"If it were up to me I would be at home all day but troublesome life won't grant that wish for me."

"You better sit down before your mother comes back." Shikamaru sat down next to me.

"Hi Ino." He says casually like things are perfectly fine.

"Hi Shikamaru." I said trying to sound as casual as him.

"What brings you here Ino?" Shikaku asked.

"Oh I ran into Yoshina and she didn't give me the option to refuse. So that's how I ended up in here."

The dinner went by smoothly and I was trying to finish the meal as fast as I could so I can go home and leave this weird situation. I was about to be out of the door before Yoshina insisted that Shikamaru walk me home. If only there was a way that I could find a way to say no to her I wouldn't be in these situations.

"Shikamaru did you give me the bracelet back and If you did why?" I asked.

"Yeah I did and I bought it for you. I really have no use for a charm bracelet. So have you seen future me recently?"

"Are you really going to throw that in my face right now? It's been six months and I told I was sorry. I should be the one making the snide comments. You broke into my apartment and gave back the bracelet that I gave back to you. Also you were the one who gave up."

"You were thinking about giving up too so don't make me the bad guy." He retorted.

"But I didn't give up on you and I knew you came back more than once these past six months and you didn't even bother to find me."

"I did check on you Ino."

"What are you trying to say that you're still in love with me? And even if you were you have an extremely stupid way of proving it."

"Why are you so frustrating? Have you ever considered that I broke up with you so you could go off and be happy without me pulling you back?" He had a point that thought never even popped up in my head.

"Well did you ever think that you were the one that made me happy?" I asked trying not to lose this argument. He had nothing else to say to me. "Look I don't need you to walk me home so you could leave now." I told him not wanting to deal with this anymore. I started to walk away but before I could get too far I felt Shikamaru grip my lower arm. I turned around to look at him.

"Before you go I want to say that I'm sorry that I hurt you like that." I was expecting him to say anything like that I was stunned that he even apologized to me. He let go of my arm. "The answer to the question you asked earlier is that no matter what I'll always love you Ino." I felt myself started getting teary eyed and wanting to run away and then my heart started racing wanting me to tell him I'll always love him too and get back together with him.

"I'm sorry for everything Shikamaru and I love you too. Maybe you and I could try being really good friends because I'm not really Ino without you to nag." I said trying to lighten up the mood. He smiled at that.

"Goodnight Ino my really good friend."

"Goodnight Shikamaru my really good friend."

**A/N It's ok if everyone hates me for I am a horrible person for not updating for so long. I haven't forgotten about you guys and even if you hate me please review it really does help motivate me to keep writing.**


End file.
